Seven Deadly Sins
by Paint Splat
Summary: Envy, Lust, Rage, Gluttony, Greed, Sloth and Pride. The seven deadly sins. Their relationship. It was wicked. Seven drabbles, seven sins. *Rated T for implied adult themes and language*


_Envy, Lust, Rage, Gluttony, Greed, Sloth and Pride. The seven deadly sins._

_**Hello. It's been a while, haha …**_

_**Ah, gods, this is awkward.**_

_**Bit of Romanian in this FF.**_

_**Yeah, I'm gonna skip the author's note for now and move onto the disclaimer.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Monster High.**_

_Envy- the resentful or unhappy feeling of wanting somebody else's success, good fortune, qualities, or possessions_

When they first met, when he was human, many, many years ago, he had yearned for her qualities- her pale skin, her flashing eyes that seemed to strike terror, when she was hunting, into her prey. He wanted his eyes to shine like hers, his skin to be as pale as hers so it glowed in the moonlight they loved.

He wanted her speed and strength, her etiquette and her posture, he wanted everything she had and most importantly he wanted _her_.

Now he had those qualities, the eyes and the complexion and the swiftness and the strength and the etiquette and the posture and he had _everything_.

He had her.

Yet he still wondered if he was happy enough.

**~X~**

_Lust- to have a very strong desire to obtain something_

The first time he saw her when they were both vampires was at a dinner party for the rich vampires in the area. It was an aristocratic affair, filled to the brim with etiquette- what he finally had.

She was wearing black, he remembered.

The lust he felt for her then would be forever etched in his brain. They had been staring at each other across the table (curse the dreaded seating arrangement) and he was waiting for her to make a move, give a sign that she wanted him, because he wanted her right now.

He had to smile when she got up, complaining of a stomach ache, and left the room.

Naturally he followed, and kissed her in the hallway, and kissed her as they made their way upstairs.

**~X~**

_Rage- sudden display of great anger_

He was angry.

They had nearly been caught; she had been too reckless this time. He wondered, as always, if she got a kick out of nearly getting trapped.

"Idiotule." he muttered.

"Oh, come on, Bram, don't tell me you don't feel the thrill of the chase, the excitement of the hunt?" she whispered.

"Yes, but it's not as if it's rewarding if we're burnt at the stake, is it?" he asked, licking the blood away from his lips.

"Lighten up. It's not as if we got caught." she looped her arm around his shoulders but he shrugged her off. Gory pouted.

"But we could have." he reasoned, trying to contain his anger.

"Stop being so dracului annoying and kiss me." she grinned.

He grinned to and bent over, at the last minute nipping her neck with his fans. She wasn't going to get off the hook that easily.

**~X~**

_Gluttony- the act or practice of eating and drinking to excess_

He wasn't fat, he didn't indulge in food, but he indulged in her.

She was his addiction, his obsession, his craving, his passion, and he indulged in her just because he could, because she was his.

**~X~**

_Greed- an overwhelming desire to have more of something than is needed_

He wanted her.

He didn't necessarily need her, there were other vampire woman, but he wanted her so he had her.

He told himself he needed her, convinced his mind and his heart she was the one.

He wondered if she did the same for him.

**~X~**

_Sloth- a dislike of work or any kind of physical exertion_

He disliked doing hard work. What was the point, when you had amazing powers that could assist you?

The only thing he had ever worked at was seducing her, and that was definitely worth it.

Even before he knew what she was, he knew she was amazing, and mysterious, and the one.

He wanted her, he worked to get her, and the prize was extremely rewarding.

**~X~**

_Pride- a feeling of pleasure and satisfaction that you get when you, or someone connected with you, have achieved something special_

"I'm proud of you."

Were those words better than 'I love you'?

The first time he killed she'd told him she was proud of him, then that she loved him.

The words had blended together in his mind. Pride and love.

**~X~**

_Envy, Lust, Rage, Gluttony, Greed, Sloth and Pride. The seven deadly sins._

Their relationship.

It was truly wicked.

_**R+R! I hope you liked this!**_

_**Translation (English-Romanian)**_

_**Idiotule- Idiot**_

_**Dracului- Fucking**_


End file.
